


That Night

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT.<br/>The only thing Sherlock possesses that is better than his amazing deductive powers is his ability to show off his amazing deductive powers, therefore rendering his friends speechless, humiliated, and creating that odd sense of dislike in the room.</p><p>But on this certain night Sherlock's friends will be speechless for a much different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

"Mmm, you're a doctor, right?" Sherlock asked. His expression hadn't changed. He still wore the same look of discontent at being surrounded in his living room as when this stranger arrived. The other man raised his eyebrows and nodded. Continuing to peer at him over the top of his turned up collar Sherlock replied with a dismissive "you're too easy to read" and turned away.  
"What do you mean by that?" The other man replied, taking a step towards Sherlock.  
"Just leave him, I think he's in a bad mood," Mary offered from her seat on the sofa beside the doorway.  
"Oh no, i'm perfectly fine answering that" Sherlock said, turning back towards the newcomer, "care to remind me of your name?"  
"It's John," the other man replied, "John Watson".  
"Ah, well Watson" he began as the others in the room grimaced as they prepared for a whirlwind explanation, "you have a constant pained expression quite evident upon your face of a man I'd guess had seen too much. This tired look leads me to believe you are not an ordinary doctor, and so I must assume that you worked abroad, some war zone perhaps?"  
John's draw had dropped, though Sherlock did not look prepared to stop just yet.  
"You also carry that old grey backpack over your shoulder. It looks somewhat worn and overly used and still carries the insignia of the medical facilities in Afghanistan so I can assume you were there awfully recently. So why did you return? When you first walked in here I noticed a very slight, close to unnoticeable limp, so I can but assume your right leg was damaged in some way, thus why you returned home. Is that an alright analysis?"  
John bobbed his head up and down and finally shut his mouth.  
"That was good. Very very good..." he said after a moments silence.  
"Well of course it was," Sherlock announced, a slight smirk appearing on his face, "now who's for dinner?"  
The others in the room, sensing that the conversation was over, jumped from their seats and began rushing about to make the table ready for their meal.  
"Next time you bring a friend" Sherlock said to Molly, "aim for someone a bit more intelligent would you?"  
Molly blushed and glanced at John who was in deep discussion with


End file.
